Hero
Hero''' is the 20th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the 10th and final episode of the second season. it will premier January 12, 2013.' 'Plot'Edit The episode begins with Gravattack being turned to human. Ben: No (Faints) Khyber: Mission complete. '''MEANWHILE' Gwen woke up in a room with Rook, Kevin and Ester at her side. Gwen: Aaah Kevin....Kevin wake up. Kevin: Oh man what hit us. Rook: I think everything hit us. Ester: Where is Ben. Gwen: We have to get out of here. Gwen then blasted the chains melting them. MEANWHILE Khyber was talking to Dr. Psychobos and Malware. Khyber: I have succeeded in the capture of Ben 10. Dr. Psychobos: Excellent we will arrive soon. Malware: Don't stuff it up before we get there Khyber. Khyber: Grrrr. The transmission ended. Khyber then picked up Ben and hung him on the wall. Khyber: My greatest trophy hahahahahahahahaha. Gwen and co then burst in. Gwen: Let him go now. Kevin: Or else you get the fists. Rook: Unhand him speck. Ester then wrapped her arms around his legs and knocked him over. Khyber then whistled and his dog transformed into Crabdozer. Crabdozer smashed Ester into the wall breaking her ribs. Gwen: Ester no ARINA ANIMERA DIN DIN JIBIS. Gwen summoned a giant blast of Mana hitting Crabdozer who then changed into Mucilator. Kevin: My turn. Kevin absorbed the black and red material. Gwen: Come on checkers lets do this. Rook shot at Mucilator to no avail. Ben soon woke up to see his friends fighting. Ben: Gotta get out of this time to go hero. Ben then changed into Rath and broke out. He soon ran to Khyber who blocked him with his bear hands. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING KHYBER THE HUMTSMAN WHO IS ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL ME TO SER VE HIS BOSSES AND GET THE OMNITRIX SO YOU CAN PERFECT YOUR STUPID NEMETRIX RATH IS GONNA KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT RAAARGGHH. Khyber: No deal. Khyber cut open Rath who soon turned into Nanomech. Nanomech: What you couldv'e picked someone better stupid watch. He then changed into Eye Guy and blasted Khyber. He then ran over to Ester Eye Guy: Ester are you ok. Ester: Go Ben save them I will be aahh fine ok go. Eye Guy: I will be back. Eye Guy blasted Mucilator and it turned into Slamworm. Ben changed into Clockwork and aged Slamworm to dust. Khyber: You destroyed that form You won't do it again. Clockwork: Oh yeah I sink I vill. Khyber's dog transformed into Terroranchula who was then aged to dust as was Mucilator and Tyrannopede. Khyber's dog transformed back into dog form and Clockwork blasted at him. Khyber: No friend. Khyber's dog quickly changed into Crabdozer who was destroyed and Buglizard who was also destroyed. Khyber's dog fell to the floor in pain. Malware and Dr. Psychobos appeared. Malware: I knwe you couln't hold the fort Khyber you and your dog are pathetic so from now on i'm in command. Dr. Psychobos: Yes I will say that will be more effective. Khyber: But I grr whatever. Clockwork: Oh please I vill take you all down. Malware: Bring it Tennyson. Ester: No Ester stretched in front of Malware who blasted her into the wall. Clockwork: Ester no. Gwen: Oh my god she couldn't have survived that MALWARE. Gwen blasted at him but he blocked. Kevin and Rook were frozen by Dr. Psychobos's electricity. Ben turned back and ran over. Ben: Your gonna be ok Ester. Ester: You know thats not true go Ben leave I can hold the fort. Ben: Your gonna be fine. Ester: Ben that beam disintegrates your insides I can feel it now Ben go. Ben: No. Ben then changed into Heatblast. Heatblast: Oh yeah get ready to roast Malware. Heatblast shot at the Nemetrix melting it. Dr. Psychobos: No my Nemetrix. Ben then changed into Lodestar. he magntised the entire Perplexahedron to collapse on itself and turned human. Ben: Lets go. Malware: Don't think so. He was about to blast but Ester wrapped herself around him. Ester: Get him out of here. Gwen: Thankyou Ester. Ester: Ben I love you. Ben: No Ester. Gwen then teleported them away. Ester: Hahaha Ben got away. Malware: You realise the punishment you are about to revieve human. Ester: I do and also i'm not human i'm a Kraaho. Malware blasted at Ester disintegrating her. Ester: Curse Youuuuuuuuuuuuu. Malware: As will all who get in my way now I will be taking charge of this mission first we must restore and fix the Nemetrix and Khyber you will not engage Tennyson anymore thats my job. Khyber: But I have to avenge my loss. Dr. Psychobos: Well then that will take a while for how many times you have lost. Malware: We are coming Azmuth to Galvan Prime. EARTH Ben: Ester i'm so sorry. Gwen: Oh Ester you will be avenged. Kevin: Thats to bad Ben she was a great girl. Rook: Maybe she is still alive. Gwen: No Malware wouldv'e killed her by now. Ben: Malware is gonna pay for this because its hero time. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 04:18, January 31, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events'Edit *Khyber and his pet are defeated. *Ester is killed my Malware. *Crabdozer, Buglizard, Slamworm, Mucilator, Terroranchula and Tyrannopede where all destroyed. 'Characters'Edit *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ester (Deceased) *Max Tennyson 'Villains'Edit *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Dr. Psychobos *Malware 'Aliens Used'Edit *Gravattack *Rath *Nanomech *Lodestar *Eye Guy *Clockwork *Heatblast 'Nemetrix Predators Used'Edit *Crabdozer (Destroyed)(x2) *Buglizard (Destroyed *Slamworm (Destroyed) *Mucilator (Destroyed) *Terroranchula (destroyed) *Tyrannopede (Destroyed) 'Trivia'Edit *The Perplexahedron is destroyed again. *The Nemetrix is destroyed. *Malware reveals that he will handle Ben from now on. *Ester is killed by Malware soon after. *Most of the Nemetrix predators are destroyed by Clockwork. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil